Well, what if I had a friend?
by xTheDoctorsBackx
Summary: Jason never had a friend, not one, but if he did...could everything change? Finnick never meant to get into trouble, but he always does, but it's not always bad trouble. Oh and as soon as he meets Jason and Jessica, he's pretty sure he's got a lot coming to him. Please give a look at Pokie4life's profile because I got the Jessica character from her. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Wild Side

*PS: You may notice people from other Horror Movies and if you notice that I changed the appearance of important characters, that is only to give them a simpler look. And last but really important so not least , take note that I made the characters a bit older in their early life, so yeah*

Finnick just thought about it, about going to camp. His aunt and uncle said it would be best for him to go, but he wasn't so sure about that. At first, he thought they were joking, apparently they weren't as soon as he heard his uncle say, "Your gonna need this," and gave Finnick his necklace, it was a simple dog tag necklace that said 'cherish your life' on it. "You can't be serious?" Finnick said but his aunt and uncle just gave him a glare. "Fine sheesh,".

They said that they would send him off to Camp Crystal Lake, he just didn't want to go cause last time he went to camp, he got hit in the face. But then again, his aunt and uncle just complained, 'That's because it was a Hockey camp,' classic excuse. Finnick just got up off of his bed and started packing his bags with his clothes, his sketch pad, his books, his laptop, his tape recorders for a certain reason, and his hockey gear, just in case a hockey puck came out of no where.

He quickly threw on a white t-shirt, some baggy cargo shorts, and a black sleeve-less jacket. Then slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly ran downstairs because the bus was going to pull up soon. "Bye Aunt Jill, Bye Uncle John," Finnick said before running out the door to get on the bus that was about to pull away. 'Oh no you don't,' He thought before he quickly jumped on to the bus, just before the driver closed the doors.

"Nice running kid," The driver said before snickering and pointing for Finnick to get in the back. So Finnick started towards the back, but before he did he quickly threw his hood on, when ever he didn't have his hood on, everyone would BEG for him to sit next to them, just because of his looks if he didn't have his hood on. He quickly shifted his eyes around the bus, looking for a seat. He probably looked strange to all the other kids since he was smaller than he was supposed to be.

Finnick was the size of an average 10 or 11 year old when he was 12. Plus, it wasn't helping that everyone scooted to make sure he couldn't sit next to them. Finnick just cursed under his breath before he saw one seat that only had one person, and it was a bonus that that one person didn't try to cover up the seat by spreading their legs out on the seat.

He walked over to the kid and asked, "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?". The kid stared at him in shock, like if he heard the words twice he'd explode or something. That's when Finnick understood why, the kid didn't have the best looks... at all, no offence to him. Finnick raised an eyebrow before getting the kid's attention, "Hey, you okay dude?" He asked softly, trying not to freak the kid out. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Y-you can sit here," The kid answered before scooting over so Finnick could sit down.

"Thanks, for a moment there I thought that the bus driver was gonna throw me off the bus," Finnick said, smiling a bit when the kid gave off a small laugh. "My name's Finnick, Finnick Kramer. And you are?" Finnick asked before looking towards the kid. He's pretty sure that the kid answered but Finnick was a little too lost in the kid's looks, in his mind he was like 'Wow, this kid's face looks slightly... lopsided, plus he's got those strange vein-like markings that really seem to almost stand out of his skin, and he that dirty blond hair that is a little long, almost mullet long. So if they became friends, I'm gonna have to comment on that'.

"Finnick!" The kid said a little louder waving his hand in Finnick's face. Finnick quickly snapped back to reality and grabbed the kid's hands before saying, "Uhhh... sorry about that, you were saying?" Finnick blushed a bit and mind-slapped himself thinking, 'You idiot, you were supposed to be listening, plus let go of his hand,'. "Well, my names Jason, Jason Voorhes. Y-you can let go of my hand now," The boy said before blushing, then chuckling a bit when Finnick looked down at his hand to see he still hadn't let go of the kid's hand, so he quickly pulled it away from Jason's before blushing some more.

'Dammit Finnick your such a girl,' He thought before looking towards Jason and saying, "Sorry, I have slow reflexes," Finnick explained, he had a feeling that Jason knew he was lying, because he was. "W-well, i-it's okay," Jason quickly turned away from Finnick which gave Finnick a moment to take a closer look at the boy. He had a small, not that muscled, frame, like Finnick's. But when Jason turned around Finnick just pretended that he wasn't looking, but it was so obvious that Jason playfully rolled his eyes and slightly punched Finnick's shoulder.

"I saw you looking you know," Jason said, Finnick looked at him before sighing, "Fine, you caught me," he said before he turned his head away, but last moment, when Jason least expected it he quickly turned around and gave Jason a slight taze in the side causing him to squeal and give Finnick a shocked look.

Finnick just widened his eyes, a little scared of what Jason might do, but just laughed when Jason just sticks out his tongue promptly. "Your an okay guy you know that?" Finnick said to Jason before turning to look around the bus. As soon as he did he saw that almost everyone on the bus was looking at him.

"What?" He asked and as soon as he said that almost everyone turned around, everyone except some kid already... smoking? Wow, Finnick just turned around to face Jason bu got a tap on his shoulder from the kid smoking. "What? And aren't you a little young to already be smoking?" Finnick asked. The kid was definitely older than Finnick, probably 15 or 16 years old with pitch-black hair with bangs sweeping into his eyes, he had on a black leather jacket with skinny jeans and a white undershirt that says a word Finnick rather not mention.

"I just got to ask ya," The kid started before putting his cigarette back in his mouth then taking it out again to puff a small bit of smoke in Finnick's face. 'Jerk' Finnick thought before using his hand to fan out the smoke from his face, the kid whispered almost seductively in Finnick's ear, "How do you sit next to a freak like that? When you could be sitting next to a dude like me?".

Finnick just backed up a bit, biting his lip before spitting out, "Look, I'm too young for you to be hitting on me, your too young to smoke, and Jason's not a freak, so back off!". Finnick hadn't stopped trying to back away from the dude, so when he felt his back hit something he instantly thought it was a wall so he kept backing into it. But, that's when he remembered that it was actually Jason, so when he turned his head and he met face to face a very embarrassed Jason.

"Sorry," Finnick said blushing, his back was firmly against Jason's side and Jason's arms were hanging on the outside of Finnick's body, not knowing what to do with them and trying not to touch Finnick. "Ummm... I-it's fine," He says before just sort of letting his hands and arms lie lightly on the younger boy's elbows. Finnick sort of tensed up a bit, before relaxing in Jason's arms. 'Maybe camp won't be too bad' Finnick thought.

*A Few Hours Later...And yes the bus ride was so intensely long that it took hours*

They were almost to the camp, which gave Finnick a limited time to ask questions, he's been finding out more about Jason, and to his liking, he feels their going to become good friends, maybe even best friends. "Look, Jason I just have to ask, how old are you?" Finnick asked, they've been sitting in the same position for a while now, but it was strange when Jason moved his head to rest on Finnick's hair because this was the first time Jason has moved in their position.

"I'm 15, you are?" Jason asked quietly, probably because people had started listening to the two of them, and Finnick quietly answered, "I'm 12, and Jason, do you think we can be friends?" Finnick asked, because to his family, a 3 year space between 2 people is like a giant ocean between USA and Britain, and everyone knows how that worked out. "Of course we can, no one's ever asked me that, except you," Jason said as the bus pulled up to the camp parking lot. "And I promise, as your new friend, that I won't be the last," Finnick replied as he got up when the bus parked. Finnick liked the thought of that, of helping someone, he can't be the only one that not that much of the jerk to look past Jason''s looks to see he was a good guy.

As Finnick got off the bus with Jason following him but he figured that Jason didn't like anyone in this bus due to how many people were giving him hateful looks and talking behind his back about his looks. 'I don't understand, they just are jerks that judge to quickly, I've only scratched the surface of this strange teen and he's magnificent, I don't even know much about him' Finnick thought, but as soon as they got off the bus, Finnick just smiled. Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.

*Before I make the next chapter I'd like you all to make a thanks to Pokie4life, who allowed me to use one of her characters from one of her own story, I will reveal the character in the next chapter*


	2. Chapter 2: Another friend

Jason's POV

"Hey Finnick, are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked, Finnick has been smirking like he was a mad man while looking at the camp. "Oh yeah, I'm just fine, you?" Finnick asked before he finally stopped smirking and walked over to Jason who just got off the bus.

"Well-," But before Jason could finish both he and Finnick heard crying. "Dude, do you hear that , or is it just me hearing desperate little girl crying?" Finnick asked before chuckling a bit to just nodded, he did hear it, and he pitied it. "It's that girl over there," Jason said, the girl was actually pretty cute, she had beautiful auburn hair and green emerald eyes that shined, but her eyes were filled with tears, and Jason just wondered why. "Pass it over here!" He heard a kid say to another, when Jason turned and looked at the kids they were using a little teddy bear as a football.

"That must be the girl's toy, she's probably crying because they won't give it back," Jason told Finnick, just to get a 'Well don't just stand there' look. "What do you want me to do?" Jason asked, but Finnick wouldn't stop the stare.

"Go over there, be a hero, I got your back. Actually, you know what, I got it," Jason just watched as Finnick stepped back and started running towards the kids, 'What is he doing?' Jason thought, but he understood once Finnick jumped up right in the middle of the toss and grabbed the toy before dropping down and yelling at the kids, "Quit being jerks and stay in school, wimps," Before walking over to Jason, but giving quickly giving the two kids a quick glare. "Come on, lets give this back to that girl," Finnick said to him before Jason asked, "How'd you do that?".

"Simple, I play football, now you take it," Finnick said before shoving the teddy bear into Jason's hands, "Why?" Jason asked, his face going red. "Because, you'll make new friends being nice, and you need to learn to stop your blush," Finnick said before giving Jason a light slap on the cheek, a quirky smirk, and then started pushing him towards the girl. "Talk to her," Finnick whispered, and watched as Jason walked over to her.

The older boy quietly tapped the girl on the shoulder, and stuck the teddy bear out towards her. "T-thank you," She said before taking the bear from Jason's hands, and the taller boy blushed at the slight feeling of her peach coloured hand brush his.

"Well, come on Jasey boy lets go," Finnick said before grabbing onto Jason's camp crystal lake shirt and trying to pull him along, only to be thrown back. "Dang, what's this thing made of?" Jason couldn't answer at the moment. He could only stare at those beautiful green eyes with his... (you know what, in the real world Google says their blue, but Deviantart makes them green, but Fanfiction says their brown, but you know, I don't know the real colour. Sorry, back to narrating this in your head while you read) mixed brown,blue,and green ones.

"Jason!" Finnick yelled, waving his hand in Jason's face like he had done earlier on the bus. "Sorry," Jason replied before finally tearing his gaze away from the girl's. But before there could be an introduction a water balloon came out of nowhere and hit Jason's face straight on. "Headshot!" Some kids yelled from afar. Jason, Finnick, and the girl turned their heads to see three teens about Jason's age laughing their guts out, "Hey! That's the dude who flirted with me!" Finnick said before shivering a bit.

Finnick's POV

Finnick quickly realized that Jason was growling beside him, and man did he look scary with that frown on his face showing a bit of his teeth and Finnick couldn't tell if he was imagining Jason having fangs or if Jason actually had fangs. "Grrr..." Jason growled, about to run out at the kids. "Woah, slow down there tiger," Finnick quickly said before stepping in front of the pissed teen. He had a bad feeling about Jason running off to attack the so called, 'Targets'. "If your gonna fight, I need time to sell tickets," Now that just got him strange looks from both Jason and the girl. But before they knew it the teens had thrown water balloons at both Finnick and the girl.

"That's it!" The girl said before stomping over there to give the kids a piece of her mind. "Wait," Finnick called out to her, so the girl turned back and walked up to him. "What!?" She demanded, about to go donkey-shit on Finnick's ass. "You stay here, Jason and I'll go," Finnick said, before pulling Jason along into the bushes. "What?" Jason asked, but soon he had a hockey mask on and a hockey stick in his hand.

"Your gonna jump out of the bushes and scare the crap out of them if they don't stop once that girl yells at 'em, okay?" Finnick said before smirking a bit, causing Jason to think he became friends with something evil. "Fine," Jason sighed, causing Finnick's eyes to light up, "Thanks!" He quickly said before punching Jason in the shoulder. Finnick walked back out of the bushes and to the girl. "Okay, you may go," Finnick said before watching the girl stomp over to the 3 teens. Finnick heard a few words about 'being jerks' and 'not respecting other people' but then he heard the key word.

'Stop'

That was the signal, and he looked towards the bushes where Jason hid, giving him a glance with his eyes to 'make his move' because it was starting to get intense between the girl and the teens, who looked really mad and annoyed with the girl. But the only time Jason moved was when one of the guys actually hit the girl causing Finnick to almost jump before running over to the girl, but before he could Jason jumped out of the bushes, damn, did he look scary.

He stood there chest puffed a out a bit, hockey stick in his on his right-hand side, and the hockey mask really brought out the glare in his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The teens screamed before running off, leaving the girl to rub her face a bit before spitting in their directions. Jason and Finnick quickly ran over to the girl, Finnick stopping a few inches in front of her but Jason kneeling so his face was right in front of hers. "oh my gosh!" She yelled a bit when she found herself face-to-face with the masked Jason, but once he pulled it off Finnick saw the girl quickly calm down. "Thank you," She said before smiling at Jason.

Finnick saw the camp counsellors talking to the teens so he quickly broke in between Jason and the girl's moment, "I really can't be in more trouble," He quickly thinks, before explaining to the girl that he was Finnick and this crazed hockey-mask boy was Jason. She then explained to them that her name was Jessica and she was very thankful of Jason and him saving her teddy bear, Snowball.

*Next chapter on it's way* :D


End file.
